Warrior Cats Fanfiction Allegiances! Not create-a-cat
by Drifting Spirits
Summary: I am making a fanfic about warrior cats and I need some opinions. It's quite different from warriors in that they don't believe in StarClan. I made the names very long because I just like them better lol. So in conclusion, I hope you like it and enjoy! As a side note, I drew the cover and if you are intrested in working with me just send me a pm. Yayyyyyy
**DayTribe** :

 _ **Leader**_ : Frosted Stream-( Misty Dark grey pointed she-cat with very light blue almond shaped eyes and a elegant long feather like tail)

 _Mate_ -( Rushing Water)

 _Kits_ -( Amethyst Gaze, Pearl Pelt, and Emerald Pool)

 _ **Deputy**_ : Flowing Grain-(Handsome mottled wheat colored tom with yellow eyes, is very muscular and has heavely plumed tail and ear tufts)

 _Siblings_ -( Billowing Sand and Lion's Roar)

 _ **Healer**_ : Twisted Branch-( Dusky brown tabby she cat with squashed face and one blue and green eye and a kinked tail, large tail and paws)

 _Siblings_ -( Scarred Muzzle and Lost Sight)

 _ **Head Trainer**_ : Cobra's Bite-(long furred rusty brown tom with black and brown scale like sheeted stripes and ears, large amber eyes, has very sharp and strong teeth)

 _Mate_ -( Hanging Holly)

 _Siblings_ -( Palm Frond)

 _Kits_ -( Tiger Teeth)

 _ **Guards**_ :

Falcon's Talon-( Broad sholdered pale grey tabby tom with brownish black rosettes along his pelt and dark green eyes and long front claws, white underbelly)

 _Siblings_ -( Shaded Willow, Dappled Shadow, and Hooded Flower)

Rushing Water-(Mysterious blue smoke colored tom with a silver tipped nose and emerald green eyes, has very long limbs and ears)

 _Mate_ -( Frosted Stream)

 _Siblings_ -(Jagged Ice and Cloudless Sky)

 _Kits_ -( Amethyst Gaze, Pearl Pelt, and Emerald Pool)

Prideful Heart-(Headstrong yellow tabby she cat with white paws and underbelly, large ice blue eyes, very tall and has long neck)

 _Siblings_ -( Flying Embers)

Shaded Willow-( Small, silvery grey she cat with leaf like black and white rosettes and pale green almound shaped eyes)

 _Siblings_ -( Falcon's Talon, Hooded Flower, and Dappled Shadow)

Thundering Storm-(Long furred dark grey tom with tabby points around his legs, eyes, and ears with large yellow eyes, small amounts of white round his muzzle and underbelly)

 _Mate_ -( Flying Embers)

 _Siblings_ -( Illuminated Night)

 _Kits_ -( Coming soon!)

Avion-( Sharp clawed, half bobcat tom with dark tabby fur with very large, bright green eyes and a large nose with a plumed, bobbed tail and a tan underbelly)

 _Mate_ \- ( Illuminated Night)

 _Kits_ -( Dreaming Soul and Hawk's Screech)

Swooping Swallow\- (Thick furred, agile Brown tabby tom with a long feather like tail and large pale green eyes, fur around his legs is very long)

 _Mate_ \- (Orchid Blossom)

 _Siblings_ -( Hanging Holly and Howling Hound)

 _Kits_ -( Budding Lilac)

 _ **Hunters**_ :

Whistling Reeds-( Lean, pale brown tabby she cat with very dark brown dripped along her back, pale blue eyes and white underbelly)

 _Siblings_ -( Birch Bark and Elm Branch)

Hanging Holly-(Long furred reddish orange she cat with faded brown tabby stripe with amber eyes with a creamy white underbelly and toes, has a very large tail)

 _Mate_ -(Cobra's Bite)

 _Siblings_ -( Howling Hound and Swooping Swallow)

 _Kits_ -( Tiger Teeth)

Howling Hound-(Large dark brown spotted tom with lighter brown on his underbelly and nose, has very low and deep voice and yellowish green eyes)

 _Mate_ -( Sprouting Seed)

 _Siblings_ -( Hanging Holly and Swooping Swallow)

 _Kits_ -( Gliding Condor)

Dancing Leaves-(Fluffy calico she cat with one almound green and one almound blue eye, white around her ears and front legs)

 _Mate_ -( Burning Blaze)

 _Siblings_ -( Rolling Pebble and Sprouting Seed)

 _Kits_ -( Prideful Heart and Flying Embers)

Burning Blaze-( Long furred bright orange tom with golden highlights that look like fire and white nose, ears, and front paws and ice blue eyes)

 _Mate_ -( Dancing Leaves)

 _Kits_ -( Pride Heart and Flying Embers)

Orchid Blossom-( Skinny lilac she cat with silvery white around her large amber eyes and heavly plumed tail, has very large ears and a highly pointed nose)

 _Mate_ -( Swooping Swallow)

 _Kits_ -( Budding Lilac)

 _ **To Bes**_ :

Budding Lilac-(Large agile Thick furred lilac tom with amber eyes and short petal like tail, large wideset legs, guard apprentice)

Tiger's Teeth-(Skinny orange tom with dark tiger like stripes and white under his belly and above his eyes, very sharp teeth and brownish green eyes, guard apprentice)

Gliding Condor-( Mottled brown and grey tom with creamy white on his underbelly, tail, and tops of eyes, has almound shaped teal eyes, hunter apprentice)

 _ **Queen CareTaker** :_

Sprouting Seed-( Dainty, dulite tourtishell she cat with almound shaped green eyes with a creamy underbelly and muzzle, very small, gentle cream paws)

 _Mate_ -( Beaver's Tooth)

 _Siblings_ -( Dancing Leaves and Rolling Pebble)

 _Kits_ -( Gliding Condor)

 _ **Queens**_ :

Illuminated Night-(Very long furred chocolate calico she cat with white around her neck, toes, and tail, large yellow eyes, Mother to Hawk's Screech and Dreaming Soul)

 _Mate_ -( Avion)

 _Siblings_ -( Thundering Storm)

 _Kits_ -( Dreaming Soul and Hawk's Screech)

Flying Embers-( Small, fluffy white she cat with ginger tabby splotches and smaller dapples, has bright almound shaped green eyes)

 _Mate_ -( Thundering Storm)

 _Siblings_ -( Prideful Heart)

 _Kits_ -( Coming soon!)

 _ **Kits**_ :

Hawk's Screech-( Broad sholdered, long furred pale brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and underbelly and bobbed tail and green eyes, hawk screech sounding voice)

 _Siblings_ -( Dreaming Soul)

Dreaming Soul-( Fluffy chocolate calico she cat with large bright pine colored green eyes, very silky feather like pelt, excellent jumper and climber)

 _Siblings_ -( Hawk's Screech)

Amethyst Gaze\- ( Elegant dark smoky gray she cat with wisps of grey around her paws and nose, she has menacing purply blue eyes and long limbs and sharp claws)

 _Siblings_ -( Pearl Pelt and Emerald Pool)

Pearl Pelt-(Thick furred creamy white she cat with pale green eyes, pink nose, and large grey tipped ears and toes, long limbs)

 _Siblings_ -( Amethyst Gaze and Emerald Pool)

Emerald Pool-( Fluffy she cat with dark brown tabby undertones and bright green eyes with a creamy shaded underbelly, long grey tipped tail)Mother: Frozen Lake

 _Siblings_ -( Amethyst Gaze and Pearl Pelt)

 _Elders_ : Scarred Muzzle-(Grumpy Long furred grey tabby with toasty brown highlights and amber eyes, one is blind, has many scars and squished face)

 _Siblings_ -( Twisted Branch and Lost Sight)

 **DawnTribe** :

 _ **Leader**_ : Spotted Fur-(Large, old snow white tom with dark grey and black freckle like dapples, has large orangy yellow eyes and broad sholders)

 _Mate_ -( Soft Wind)

 _Siblings_ -( Limping Leg)

 _Kits_ -( Swift Wind)

 _ **Deputy**_ : Golden Sunset-(Handsome long furred golden brown tom with sunset like orange undertones with large sky colored eyes with purple undertones)

 _Mate_ -( Rolling Pebble)

 _Siblings_ -( Sun-Flower Stem and Dripping Pine-Sap)

 _ **Healer**_ : Morning Dew-( Elegant long furred snow white she cat with splotches of pale silver tabby with dark grey stripes, she has misterious pale blue eyes that have a silvery sheen to them )

 _ **Head Trainer**_ :Swift Wind-( Thick furred, snowy white she cat with dark grey and black freckle like dapples, has large cyan colored eyes and broad shoulders)

 _ **Guards**_ :

Sun-flower Stem-(Skinny golden brown she cat with and tan underbelly and muzzle with large blue eyes with purple undertones, she has one tan hind paw)

 _Siblings_ -( Golden Sunset and Dripping Pine-Sap)

Cardinal's Cry-(Brick red and brown tabby and spotted tom with white around his eyes, ears, and tail and green almond eyes and a short tail)

 _Siblings_ -( Singing Sparrow and Hooting Owl)

Rolling Pebble-( Brindled dilute Tortoiseshell she cat with unnatural hazel looking almond eyes, she has beutiful well groomed fur, has many scars)

 _Mate_ -( Golden Sunset)

 _Siblings_ -( Dancing Leaves and Sprouting Seed)

Buzzing Beetle-( Wiry dark brown tom with black rossetes scattered across his pelt, he has bright pine colored eyes, he has very thin sholders and is a talented runner)

 _Mate_ -( Spider's Web)

 _Kits_ -( Leaping Toad and Primrose Thorn)

Spider's Web-( Dainty pale grey she cat with darker and lighter rossetes and stripes on her face, she has alluring teal eyes, she has shredded ears and a wirery pelt)

 _Mate_ -( Buzzing Beetle)

 _Kits_ -( Leaping Toad and PrimroseThorn)

 _ **Hunters**_ :

Cherry Blossom-(Pretty long furred creamy she cat with dark seal points, cyan and green almost teal eyes, very large, wideset legs, her tail is long and featherlike, she has a broad and flat face)

 _Siblings_ -( Drifting Lily-Pad)

Singing Sparrow-(Reddish brown tom with brown ticked fur and tan around his muzzle, toes, and tail with dark brownish green eyes with a bobbed tail)

 _Mate_ -( Elm Branch)

 _Siblings_ -( Cardinal's Cry and Hooting Owl)

 _Kits_ -( Elder Wood)

Jagged Ice-( Thick furred blueish grey smoke tom with blue almost white eyes, as kit fell in ice and was blinded in one of his eyes, very long limbs and tail)

 _Siblings_ -( Rushing Water and Cloudless Sky)

Birch Bark-( Handsome very light grey tom with dark brown and black tabby stripes around his tail, legs, and face with pine colored eyes)

 _Mate_ -( Lily Pad)

 _Siblings_ -( Elm Branch and Whistling Reeds )

 _Kits_ -( Blooming Flower and Windswept Petal)

Dripping Pine-Sap-( Humorous Long furred golden tabby she cat with long whiskers, tail, and ears and large amber eyes, was taken by UpWalkers and still has a green ribbon around her neck)

 _Mate_ -( Quail tail)

 _Siblings_ -( Sunflower and Golden Sunset)

 _Kits_ -( Flaming Heart and Mairigold Leaf)

Hooting Owl-( Serious ginger tom with brownish stripes along his pelt with pale green eyes and a small leaflike tail, very light brown underbelly and muzzle)

 _Mate_ \- ( Dripping Pine-Sap)

 _Siblings_ -( Singing Sparrow and Cardinal's Cry)

 _Kits_ -( Flaming Heart and Marigold Leaf)

Billowing Sand-( Acwardly porportioned, sand colored tom with small brown and gold specks, has large yellowish green eyes, one eye is bigger than other)

 _Siblings_ -( Flowing Grain and Lion's Roar)

 _ **To Bes** :_

Elder Wood-(Handsome very light brown with dark brown tabby stripes around his tail, legs, and face with green almond eyes, hunter apprentice)

Flaming Heart-( Fiery red tom with very dark ginger tabby stripes that look like fire that center around his heart with amber eyes, he has a white undercoat and above his eyes, guard apprentice)

 _Siblings_ -( Marigold Leaf)

Leaping Toad-( Pure dark brown tom with black rosettes and large bright pine green eyes and a small leaf like tail, hunter apprentice)

 _Siblings_ -( Primrose Thorn)

Marigold Leaf-(Golden long furred tabby she cat with brilliant emerald eyes and a small leaf like tail, healer apprentice)

 _Siblings_ -( Flaming Heart)

 _ **Queen CareTaker** :_

Elm Branch-( Very light grey she cat with dark and light brown faded stripes and white paws and tail tip with green almound shaped eyes)

 _Mate_ -( Singing Sparrow)

 _Siblings_ -( Whistling Reeds and Birch Bark)

 _Kits_ -( Elder Wood)

 _ **Queens**_ :

Primrose Thorn-( Pretty, dark chesnut brow she cat with black and lighter brown rosettes and white above her large teal eyes, has white on underbelly, mother to Tall Mountain, Sunlit Glade, and Dark Valley)

 _Siblings_ -( Leaping Toad)

 _Kits_ -( Darkened Valley, Tall Mountain, and Sunlit Glade)

Drifting Lily-Pad-(Long furred cream she cat with dark seal colored points and purple eyes with pink undertones, has large wideset legs, has a broad face mother to Blooming Flower and Windswept Petal)

 _Mate_ -( Birch Bark)

 _Siblings_ -( Cherry Blossom)

 _Kits_ -( Blooming Flower and Windswept Petal)

 _ **Kits**_ :

Tall Mountain-( Tall tom with a very long neck and limbs, has a bronze sheen to his brown tabby pelt, has a lighter brown on his tail and legs, very tufty fur)

 _Siblings_ -( Sunlit Glade and Dark Valley)

Sunlit Glade-(Light brown dappled she cat with large teal eyes, has lighter dapples and stripes on her face, she has white above her eyes, under her belly, and tufts of it scattered across her back and neck)

 _Siblings_ -( Tall Mountain and Dark Valley)

Darkened Valley-( Pure black tom with a white streak across his belly, has alluring orange tinted amber eyes with specks of bronze, has unusally large eyes)

 _Siblings_ -( Tall Mountain and Sunlit Glade)

Blooming Flower-( Pretty,she cat with a long featherlike pelt, creamy color with dark seal colored points on her face, legs, tail, and small ears, has large yellow eyes with a pink tint)

 _Siblings_ -( Windswept Petal)

Windswept Petal-(Handsome thick furred tom with light grey fur and darker grey stripes with large pinkish yellow eyes, has white toes and fluffy white neck)

 _Siblings_ -( Blooming Flower)

 _ **Elders**_ :

Limping Leg-(Large black and grey she cat with a greying muzzle and green eyes with a battle injury that causes her to limp on her one white hind paw)

 _Siblings_ -( Spotted Fur)

 _Kits_ -( Thundering Storm and Illuminated Night)

 **DuskTribe** :

 _ **Leader**_ : Bronze Talon-(Muscular bronze colored tom with very muscular sholders and limbs , long, sharp claws, amber eyes with small red and copper flecks)

 _Mate_ -( Flowering Vine)

 _Siblings_ -( Copper Claw)

 _ **Deputy**_ :

Flowering Vine-( Pretty silver grey she cat with elegant blossom like stripes, she has almound shaped dark blue eyes, has a very tufty ring of fur around her neck like a flower)

 _Mate_ -( Bronze Talon)

 _Siblings_ -( Rippling Grass)

 _ **Healer**_ :

Alpine Breeze-(Thick furred white tom with dark brown and light brown patches with pine colored eyes, very large, but delecate paws and a heavly plumed tail)

 _Mate_ -( Midnight Moon)

 _Siblings_ -( Snowcapped Cliff)

 _Kits_ -( Calling Raven and Morning Glory)

 _ **Head Trainer** :_

Lion's Roar-(Large tan colored tom with a fluffy tuft of fur that looks like a lion's mane around his neck with dark brownish green eyes and a large fluffy tail)

 _Siblings_ -( Flowing Grain and Billowing Sand)

 _ **Guards**_ :

Dappled Shadow-(Dark grey she cat with black rosettes along her pelt and almond shaped silvery teal eyes)

 _Siblings_ -( Falcon Talon, Hooded Flower (twin), and Shaded Willow)

Hooded Flower-( Dark grey she cat with black rosettes along her pelt and very large hood like ears and almound shaped silvery teal eyes)

 _Siblings_ -( Falcon Talon, Shaded Willow, and Dappled Shadow(twin))

Tawny Mouse-(Mottled tan-ish tawny brown tom with dark brownish eyes and a small bobbed tail, he has rather smal, but good ears, his paws are rather small)

 _Siblings_ -( Climbing Squirel and Jumping Rabbit)

Cloudless Sky-(Long furred bluish grey grey she cat with sky colored light blue eyes and darker paws and tip of tail)

 _Mate_ -( Echoing Songs)

 _Siblings_ -( Jagged Ice and Rushing Water)

 _Kits_ -( Cracked Icicle and Fading Mist)

Palm Frond-( Sheeted Brown She cat with black and brown stripes along her pelt with large green eyes)

 _Siblings_ -( Cobra's Bite )

 _ **Hunters**_ :

Echoing Songs-( Completely white, short furred tom, with large sky colored eyes, he is deaf so he comunicates with soft taps on the earth)

 _Mate_ -( Cloudless Sky)

 _Kits_ -( Cracked Icicle and Fading Mist )

Climbing Squirel- Cinnamon and brown ticked tom with creamy white around his toes, tail, ears, and brows with large yellow eyes)

 _Siblings_ -( Jumping Rabbit and Tawny Mouse)

Rippling Grass-( Handsome pale silvery grey tom with black sheeted stripes around his face, legs, tail, and parts of his back with large blue eyes, has a very large fluffy tail)

 _Mate_ -( Scarlett Sunrise)

 _Siblings_ -( Flowering Vine)

 _Kits_ -( Broken Shadow)

Albatrosses' Wing-(Dark brown tom with grey dapples and a white underbelly and paws, has abnormally long beak like nose with copper almond eyes)

 _Mate_ -( Fluttering Moth)

 _Kits_ -( Jumping Frog , Sage Brush, and Drifting Lotus)

Copper Claw-( Abnomally quiet copper colored tom with amber eyes and very long claws)

 _Siblings_ -( Bronze Talon)

 _Kits_ -( Dark Valley, Tall Mountain, and Sunlit Glade)

Jumping Rabbit-(Greyish brown she cat with lighter and darker flecks on her pelt with large ears and short fluffy tail)

 _Siblings_ -( Tawny Mouse and Climbing Squirrel)

Snowcapped Cliff-(Dark brown she cat with elegant white dapples along her pelt and large pine colored eyes, she has a unusually smooth and glossy pelt)

 _Siblings_ -( Alpine Breeze)

 _ **To Bes** :_

Calling Raven-( Raven black tom with a very loud voice and violet eyes with a white underbelly and socks, guard apprentice)

 _Siblings_ -( Morning Glory)

Morning Glory-(Pretty grey almost black she cat with a faded grey and white underbelly and large violet eyes, hunter apprentice)

 _Siblings_ -( Raven Call)

Fading Mist-(Long furred grey she cat with a white underbelly that fades into the grey and pale blue, almost white eyes, hunter apprentice )

 _Siblings_ -( Cracked Icicle)

Cracked Icicle-(Long furred white tom with pale grey and a darker grey dapples with stripes around his eyes, paws, and tail, blue eyes, guard apprentice)

 _Siblings_ -( Fading Mist)

 _ **Queen CareTaker** :_

Midnight Moon-( Pure black she cat with large violet eyes and creamy white on her face only making her look like a moon, has some wisps on her tail)

 _Mate_ -( Alpine Breeze)

 _Kits_ -( Calling Raven and Morning Glory)

 _ **Queens**_ :

Scarlett Sunrise-( Scarlett colored she cat with orange sunrise-like undertones and almound shaped orange eyes, she has a elegant long tail and small paws, mother to Broken Shadow)

 _Mate_ -( Rippling Grass)

 _Kits_ -( Shattered Shadow)

Fluttering Moth-(Pale brown tabby she cat with very large violet eyes and a bobbed tail, has very thin fur that makes her look almost hairless, has large ears)

 _Mate_ -( Albatross Wing)

 _Kits_ -( Jumping Frog, Sage Brush, and Drifting Lotus)

 _ **Kits**_ :

Shattered Shadow-(Handsome long furred grey tom with black stripes that look like shadows and white underbelly, paws, and face with blue almond shaped eyes, has a very large fluffy tail)

Jumping Frog-(Hyper Medium brown tabby and spotted tom with large purple and blue eyes, has a very pointed face with a white nose, toes, and entire tail)

 _Sibling_ -( Sage Brush and Drifting Lotus)

Sage Brush-( Beautiful pale brown she cat with lighter and darker flecks on her pelt with a white undercoat and alluring almond shaped purple eyes, has a fluffy petal like tail)

 _Sibling_ -( Jumping Frog and Drifting Lotus)

Drifting Lotus-( Elegant white albino she cat with large, alluring pink eyes and a very fluffy petal like tail, has tiny paws and a very pointed face)

 _Sibling_ -( Jumping Frog and Sage Brush)

 _ **Elders**_ :

Lost Sight-(Brown tabby tom with no eye sight and shredded ears so he is almost deaf and has a squished face)

 _Siblings_ -( Twisted Branch and Scarred Muzzle)

 _ **Lone Ones:**_

River-(Large silver tabby tom with a squished face and large blue green eyes that look like the river, has a very long tail)

 _Mate_ -( Forest)

Forest-(dark chestnut she cat with black paws and tip of tail, leaf-colored eyes and a leaf shaped tail)

 _Mate_ -( River)

 _ **Important LightClan Cats:**_

Dawn-( Pure grey Tom with long whispy fur and large wideset legs and a short leaf like tail, has clear almound shaped eyes and a broad and flat face)

 _Importance_ \- (Started Dawn Tribe)

 _Death_ -( Died from flood)

Day-( Creamy white she cat with a a very fluffy featherlike coat, has extremely large tail and small delicate paws, alluring, almound shaped yellow eyes with streaks of gold)

 _Importance_ \- (Started Day Tribe)

 _Death_ -( Died from rock)

Dusk-( Pure black tom with very sleek, short fur and slim, but strong limbs, has menacing dark green eyes and a highly pointed nose, very thin tail)

 _Importance_ \- (Started Dusk Tribe)

 _Death_ -( Died in fire)

 _ **Ranks**_ :

The Universal Spirit of Light and Dark: A very curious creature. It has two heads but one body. One side is completely white with bright blue eyes, while the other is black with deep orange eyes. They work as a leader of Light Tribe and Dark Tribe. They lead every cat in exsistense. Their two kits are Delta and Wave.

The Claws of Infinity: They have no physical form. They seem to be just a cloud of mist that has the ominous shape of a panther. They judge cats, whether they belong with the light path or the dark path.

Delta: She was once alive, but obviously not anymore. Her form depends on the cat that views her. If you think she is a pure white cat. She becomes a pure white cat. She guides the dead after they are gone and delivers messages for and to the universal spirit. She has the power to make any cat go to sleep so they can speak to her.

Light tribe Cats: These cat are good cats that are dead. They are slightly clear and glimmer like stars. They have an ever present shimmery smoke around them that only disappears when they need to defeat and enemy. Many think this is their power and life force, but it is still unknown.

Elders: A tribe cat that has served their time and is ready to retire. They have the respect of very cat, but often are described as distant or even grumpy.

Healers: These cats treat diseases and injuries. They are often said to be very wise. They also interpret and receive omens from light tribe. They are trained by the current healer and not the head trainer.

Leaders: Despite being called leaders, they have less power than elders and healers. They plan battles and govern the cats, but they must listen to their highers. They are often very excellent in both hunting and fighting.

Deputies: If the leader dies they take their organize daily opperations and are highly skilled. Most oftenly they were head trainers moving up, but other times they are picked from normal hunters and guards.

Head Trainer: They work as a teacher to the To-Bes. They are often excelled in their studies. If a guard or Hunter wants to become one they must practice they other types skill. After a head trainer dies or retires they current guards and hunters will choose one of their own to become the next.

Queen Caretaker: They take care of kits. They must have kits of their own to become one. Instead of being asigned to the job, they diside to become a head queen. They are often kind and nurturing.

Hunters, Guards, and Queens: These are normal cats. The hunters only hunt for the tribe and are quick and clever. There are usually more hunters than guards. The guards only protect the tribe. They are strong and loyal. Typically there are less of them than hunters. Queens are cats that are expecting kits or already have them.

To Bes: These are young cats that are being trained by the head trainer to become guards or hunters. They become To Bes at 6 moons old.

Kits: These are the youngest cats in the tribe. They are never allowed out of camp and are prohibbited from trying to engage in any fighting or hunting.

Wave: He is like Delta. Whichever way you think he looks, he is. He is a messenger and a guide. He guides evil cats in limbo and takes messages to the universal spirit. He has the power to make any cat go to sleep so he can speak to them.

Dark Tribe Cats: These are evil cats that are dead. They must indure terrible punishments from the claws of infinity. They seem to be decaying. Their fur is matted and ungroomed (if they have any). They let out a painful mouning sound. If they touch a living cat in a dream, they to start to decay. They are blind. This is because The Universal Spirit gave them the gift of not being able to see the cats they harmed.

 **Authors Note** : I got inspiration for this from ancient Buddist prose and myths. I have been studying the religion for the past year in school. It is such a fascinating religion and I hope that others can try learning about Buddism as well.

Also, I hope you guys saw my little quirks in there. I have some pretty big spoilers about the fanfic, but it's cool :3 You can ask me about any of the cats and I shall tell all. I want every cat to be unique in their own special way and have the right amount of development.

If you know me, you will know their is another "Tribe" in this fanfiction. If you don't know. These are the Large Paws or otherwise known as bobcats. They only appear in the last few chapters and in Avion's super edition.

This story takes place in Zion National Park. I went their a couple of times before and I absolutely adored it. It is amazing and I highly recommend you visit there.

Another very important thing. Healers can have mates and kits lol.

One last thing! You may be like " Why do you have the names 'Emerald, Amethyst, and Pearl'?" Well, the reason being is that my friend wanted that for her name, so ya. I came up with a backstory though so its cool.

Enjoy Life :3


End file.
